Angels
by Princess2006
Summary: First ever fic, summary is inside as an introduction. All positive feedback and constructive criticism welcome!
1. Introduction

A/N: **Hi! This is my first ever FanFiction so go easy on me lol! Nice comments and constructive criticism are welcome but please don't be rude, there's no need for it. ****I wrote this after Season Two but before I saw any Season Three so I didn't know there was a character know as Angel actually in the show. The Angel in the story is an OC.**

Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own any of the recognisable characters, I do however own Angel (wooo)! All ideas and work are my own unless otherwise stated!**

Pairings:** FlackOC with some DannyLindsay and MacStella**

Introduction

Imagine this; it's the year 2000 in New York City.

She is a young, sassy new CSI from London.

He is a young, smartass Detective from New York trying to live up to his father's NYPD legend status.

When they first meet they get along well, both establishing a mutual respect for each other that'll never die. Both being so young they think they'll always be friends and always work together, but that all changes when after a particularly difficult case She decides to leave New York and Him behind. But that doesn't matter, they were just friends right?

The year is now 2006 and the city is once again New York.

He is now a tough talking, slightly jaded yet still smartass Detective who hates "the bad guy" and no longer needs to walk in his father's shadow.

She's a ruthless, successful and also slightly jaded Detective who hides dark secrets in her past and is back in New York.

When they're thrown together as partners they both realise the respect they have for each other is still there, and it has grown tenfold. They're both highly successful at their jobs and share a common goal, making the city of New York safe. With that and their past history bonding them they soon realise there's a spark between them.

What starts as outrageous flirting soon turns into something more serious, something neither of them are sure they're prepared for.

So through tough cases, intimidating cons, following the evidence, heartbreak and life and death situations they both begin to realise they're not as invincible as they first thought. Will they be able to get through all the situations that life, fate and New York throws at them, or will they crack under the pressure and go their separate ways again?

A/N: _From the summary is anyone interested in reading more of the story or should I cut my losses?_


	2. Returning Angel

**A/N: Thanks for the comments :) I never intended to make it look as though I was posting just for comments, I wouldn't do that and I'm sorry it came across that way. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Returning Angel

_2006_

"Hey Flack, there's a woman waiting to see you" a young detective called out to Don Flack as he made his way into the room.

"You get a name?" Flack was genuinely puzzled, he had no idea where there would be a woman waiting to see him at work.

"Didn't get a name but she's hot, dark hair, blue eyes, cute smile, waiting at your desk for you" the detective replied.

Flack grinned, rolled his eyes and made his way to his desk. He stopped dead when he saw the woman, it was Angel. Even though she had drastically changed her appearance from what Don could see, he'd recognise her anywhere.

Angel hadn't noticed Don yet; she was fiddling with something on his desk and appeared to be paying no attention to her busy surroundings. Don looked at her from across the room for a moment and tried to note all the things that were different about her; firstly her long hair had been replaced by a layered, shoulder length bob which suited her perfectly, also gone was the bottle blonde, her hair was now a warm, chestnut brown colour with highlights and lowlights in a range of different browns. She also seemed to have lost the young and innocent look that she had last time Don had seen her. Realising that to notice any other differences about her he'd need to get closer Don decided to approach her.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Don asked trying not to give away that he already knew who she was. Angel looked up to see Don standing in front of her, smiling broadly she stood up and hugged him, it was instinctive and on the spur of the moment and caught him slightly off guard, it was a nice surprise however so he hugged her back.

Letting go of Don Angel stood back and smiled at him again, she too noticed differences in her former colleague, he had shorter hair which she approved of as it showed off those brilliant blue eyes even more. Angel noticed he also seemed to have a cynical look about him now, like he no longer believed in the good of people, this saddened her slightly but she could understand it, she too felt as though she could be too cynical at times now; it was just one of the things the job did to you.

"Angel? Wow, you look fantastic!" was all Don could think to say, and it was true, she did. He noticed that up close she had an air of maturity about her that she hadn't had before and he also noticed that her once sparkly, bright blue eyes now seemed cold and hard as flint although they lit up every time she smiled. She also looked older, but not in a bad way, if anything it made her even more stunning than she had been before.

Angel smiled at him "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself. Anyway, how are you? I heard about the bombing, I was worried sick about you!" she looked worried as she spoke and although it wasn't his fault he'd been blown up Flack felt guilty for making her worry.

"I'm good, I've made a full recovery, how did you find out?" Don asked curious as to how someone he hadn't seen for six years had known.

"News like that travels fast Don, anyway I was working in LA and this cop who knew I used to work with you heard about it and told me, I tried to get into contact but I couldn't. Anyway I would love us to chat all day but we've gotta go and see Mac, come on" Angel said standing up, Flack looked at her like she was insane "come on, can't keep Mac waiting" she said walking in the direction of the lab leaving Don to follow.


	3. Bittersweet Return

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews. Here's the latest part, I'm still a little uncertain about the characters but ah well :) Enjoy x**

"Angel, I don't mean to be rude because it's great to see you and all that but what are you doing back? Why do _we _need to see Mac? And what's the rush? Whatever it is has waited six years I'm sure we can walk a little slower!" Don whined, it was then that Angel realised he'd been limping.

"What have you done to your leg? You're limping" she asked softly, her English accent also seemed a little more pronounced.

"Suspect was a little lively" Don explained in a matter of fact manner.

"You still always get the ones that run?" Angel asked with a smirk, Flack gave a sarcastic smile before nodding. "It's nice to know things don't change" Angel smiled "ok lets stop for a bit, you can fill me in on everything that's happened, then we can go and see Mac and then you're going to see Sheldon to get the knee checked out" Angel stated.

"Yes ma'am, but I'm not going to see Sheldon, and anyway, what does it matter to you?" Flack asked as he sat down on a chair in the corridor.

"Yes you are, I'll drag you there myself if I have to Donald Flack and it matters to me cause I don't want a partner that's hobbling about all the time, I want one that wont need crutches!" Angel replied sitting next to him.

Don raised his eyebrows "partner?" he asked

"Yep, sorry I forgot to mention I'm your new partner. I know you're without one and I wanted a move back to New York but didn't fancy the crime lab so when I found out there was a vacancy in homicide I snapped it up, it wasn't until I got here I realised I'd be working with you, if I'd have known I would have told you." Angel replied honestly.

"You're back then? And you're my partner? Great" Don said in mock annoyance, the sarcasm heavy in his voice, Angel laughed but didn't say anything. Don stood up ready to walk to the lab.

"You ready to go to meet Mac?" Don asked

"Only if you are Hop-a-long" Angel joked, Don smiled but neither of them moved.

"I can't wait to see Mac, or Stella and Sheldon, but I'm especially looking forward to seeing Danny and Aiden again, I've missed them so much" Angel said as she began to walk, when Don didn't reply she stopped and turned, he was standing stock still.

"You haven't heard have you?" Don asked sadly

"Heard what?!" Angel asked, her voice held a note of panic like she knew what was coming

"About Aiden, she….she died Angel, she was murdered just before the bombing" Don said quietly, the pain was still there. Seeing pain instantly flash across Angel's face and her battle to control the tears that were shining in her eyes he hugged her, awkwardly at first because she instantly tensed in his arms but eventually relaxed and was sobbing quietly into his jacket.

Pulling away from Don slowly Angel wiped her eyes "what…what happened to her?" she asked quietly, she'd stopped crying but her eyes were still swimming with tears.

"It wasn't very nice, its best you just remember her as she was ok?" Don said as he brushed a stray tear from her cheek. Angel nodded.

"Come on then, we better go and see Mac, he'll think we're lost, I told him we'd meet him in the lab an hour ago" Angel said and tried to smile, but the pain of hearing about Aiden's death had hit her hard, Aiden had been her best friend when she worked with the crime lab and they'd kept in contact until about a year ago when Angel had gone to work in LA and had changed her number and hadn't remembered to tell Aiden and for that she felt so guilty.

**----**

Don and Angel had talked all the way to the lab, they had six years of time to make up for and in the short time it had taken them to walk to the lab they'd already covered Don's six years, they consisted of: work, drinking, work, sport, more work, women but no one serious, even more work and a little more drinking, oh and more work on top. Angel hadn't mentioned anything other than she briefly worked in LA.

Mac wasn't in the lab or his office so Don and Angel tried the break room which is where they finally found Mac, Stella, Sheldon, Danny and another woman. Stella, Danny and Sheldon all looked up in shock as they saw Angel standing in the doorway with Flack.

Mac however walked towards Angel and hugged her, it wasn't often Mac hugged anybody or showed any form of emotion but he did then.

"I'm so sorry about Aiden, I wanted to tell you but it's not the sort of thing one says over the phone is it?" He said standing back from Angel. Angel shook her head, not trusting her voice not to break. She was determined she wouldn't break down in public, she'd cry for Aiden but she'd do it in her own time and in private.

"It's ok Mac, it's Don I feel sorry for, he's the one with mascara stains all over his jacket and they're a nightmare to remove, I'm dreading his dry cleaning bill" Angel said, she was avoiding the subject, that much was glaringly obvious. Mac nodded and walked over to the coffee maker.

"Do you still have sugar Angel?" He asked she nodded her reply.

"So, are you just gonna stand there staring at me or are you gonna give me a hug?" She asked Danny, Stella and Sheldon, all moved to her at the same time, Danny reached her first he was another one who wasn't normally a hugging kind of person, in fact none of the guys were really.

"Angel, I didn't think we'd see you again, we've missed you" Danny said quietly.

"I've missed you too, I told you I'd be back though didn't I?! I told you it wasn't that easy to get rid of me and it isn't only its Don that's lumbered with me now, poor bloke!" Angel joked as she stepped back and hugged Stella and Sheldon in turn.

"Hiya, I'm Lindsay Monroe, I work here too" the unknown woman said, she had shoulder length hair that was curly; she was about an inch taller than Angel and was pretty. She had a friendly smile and Angel took to her instantly.

"I'm Angel, Angel Thomas, I used to work with these guys" Angel replied extending a hand for Lindsay to shake, she did and Angel smiled at her.

"So Mac, what's this case you wanted to talk to me about? I would have been here sooner but Hop-a-Long kept stopping" Angel said gesturing to Don.

"Hop-a-Long?" Mac asked with a puzzled expression on his face

"Yeah, he hurt himself, limped all the way here, actually that reminds me. Give him the once over please Sheldon, I don't want to have to carry him from call to call, it'd be very difficult seeing as he's nearly twice my size and looks bloody heavy" Angel smiled as did everyone else, she hadn't changed a bit.

"Did you hear about Phillip Tompkins?" Danny asked Angel, he saw a look of pure hatred in her eyes, she'd clearly never forgotten the case, after all it was the reason she's left NYC.

"What about him? Did you finally get the son of a bitch?" Angel asked, her voice loaded with venom.

"No, he killed himself a month after arriving in Miami. He left a suicide note admitting he'd killed his ex-wife and kids, and that he couldn't live with the grief and the guilt any longer" Mac said taking over where Danny left off.

"Grief? Guilt? He couldn't handle the fact we knew it was him and that we were going to prove it, he took the coward's way out, bastard" Angel replied

"That case really got to you didn't it?" Sheldon asked Angel nodded.

"It was the worst case of my career, I've come across some sick things since I've been gone and I've dealt with some despicable people but nothing has ever affected me like that case" Angel replied honestly, she had dealt with some awful things since leaving New York both on personal and professional levels but the Tompkins case had shocked and chilled her to the core.

"You know what?" Flack asked changing the subject which had suddenly taken a bitter turn

"What?" everyone else asked in unison.

"It's great to have you back Angel" he said pulling Angel towards him

"It's great to be back" Angel smiled.

**----**

"I love your hair that colour Angel, it really warms your complexion" Stella commented as they left the lab together.

"Thanks, I thought it was about time I went back to my natural colour, I felt a bit childish blonde, it felt a bit like starting a new chapter of my life too" Angel said _and God alone knows I needed to _she thought to herself.

"Angel" Flack said walking up behind her and Stella "we have a call with Mac and Danny"

"So soon? Wow, I guess we'll have to catch up later Stella, its great seeing you again" Angel said as she hugged Stella goodbye.

"You too Angel, take care of her out there Flack, we have more loonies in NYC than ever before" Stella said, Flack nodded

"We'll be fine, come on Hop-A-Long" Angel said walking away

"Hey, Sheldon sorted the knee, I'm not limping anymore" Flack replied

"I know, but Hop-A-Long has kinda stuck now, can't I just call you it anyway?" Angel teased, she loved winding Don up, it was so much fun and he still took the bait every time she dangled it.

"No" Don replied petulantly, he even pouted for added effect.

"Don't pout at me Donald Flack, save it for the women you pick up in bars" Angel joked

"I don't pick women up in bars!" Flack replied with a laugh

"Whatever you say sweetie, anyway I'm not judging, whatever floats your boat" Angel said with a wink as she walked on ahead. Don just smiled and walked with her, for some reason he was really happy to see her again.

"I take it you're driving" Angel said as Don walked straight over to the driver's door.

"Erm... I'm sorry, I didn't think to ask. If you want to drive that's ok, I'm so used to driving everywhere, my last partner was the worst driver in NYC!" he replied

"No it's fine, if your last partner was the worst driver then I'm probably the second, so you'd better drive" Angel laughed.

"First day and already we have a homicide, talk about being thrown in at the deep end again" Angel remarked on the way to the scene

"You'll be fine, you were a great CSI and you seemed like a great cop last time around" Don replied

"You're right, I'm sure I'm just worrying over nothing, it'll be fine" Angel said with a smile. She wasn't sure it'd be fine though, she was worried she'd lost her nerve but somehow she didn't think she had.


End file.
